The Next Best Thing
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: Glinda appears to be living in a fairytale- although she doesn't get to be the princess. But she's decided the next best thing is to be the fairy godmother. Because seeing your best friend get her happily ever after may be almost as good as getting your own. Shiz-era AU. Fiyeraba. Two-shot. Musicalverse.
1. Chapter 1

**The Next Best Thing**

 **By Vinkunwildflowerqueen**

 **AN. I am thrillified to announce that the _Life's Epochs_ sequel, _Until the End of Time_ is complete and will be beginning to be posted this week. But I really wanted UtEoT to be the 100th fic I will post on this site. Hence, this one shot... that became a two-shot. **

**Also, June was the 10 year anniversary of my joining this site. And last week was the 10 year anniversary of the Aussie production of _Wicked_ opening. **

**Chapter 1**

Glinda was having a wonderful day.

It was Saturday, for one thing. She had no schoolwork or studying that had to be done- at least not urgently. The sky was a brilliant blue, with not a cloud to be seen and it was warm enough that you didn't even need a light jacket. Summer had arrived in Oz, and with it, their graduation from Shiz seemed at least to be within reach.

Glinda had spent the day lying on the grass with Pfannee, Shen-Shen and Milla as they gossiped, read magazines and painted their nails. She even could have napped, lying there on the grass, but she wasn't willing to risk getting sunburned.

Now she was practically skipping along the path that led from the Shiz campus into town, going to meet her other group of friends for dinner. She'd met up with Fiyero along the way and happily chattered away as they walked, filling him in on the latest campus gossip.

Fiyero wasn't particularly interested in gossip unless it involved someone he knew, but he listened patiently- at least far more patiently than Elphaba would.

"You reminded Fae about dinner before you left, didn't you?" Fiyero asked her, interrupting her recount of a tumultuous relationship between a couple in her Sociology class. They'd broken up for the tenth time that Glinda could recall, in a _very_ public spat at the beginning of the lecture yesterday.

Glinda rolled her eyes. "Yes," she said patiently. "She was already packing up her things when I left. She was going to shower, change and collect Nessa before heading over."

Elphaba was deep in study mode for finals already, although they were still three weeks away, so they had all agreed it was easiest to leave her be for the day. Fiyero, having known Elphaba for over three and a half years and having dated her for the past eight months, didn't trust his girlfriend to lose track of time and forget about their dinner plans.

Glinda sighed and tilted her head up towards the sun as they walked.

"Hasn't today been such beautiful weather?" she asked Fiyero. "I love summer."

"Me too," Fiyero agreed. "No school."

She giggled. "Another month and that won't matter," she reminded him. "Then we'll never have a summer off again."

Fiyero made a face. "Yeah. Who would have thought I'd ever be thinking that I'll miss school?"

"You won't miss school, you'll miss Elphie," Glinda said knowingly and Fiyero grinned sheepishly.

It had been a long road for Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda.

He and Glinda had had a messy breakup, over what Glinda had thought was his unwillingness to commit to her, after three months of dating. It had been another six months before Glinda realised that Fiyero had fallen in love with her best friend, and another two months before she realised Elphaba returned those feelings.

Glinda had watched, torn between anguish and fascination as Fiyero spent the next nine months slowly working his way towards a relationship with Elphaba, biding his time as her friend and quietly waiting for her to recognise his feelings and be willing to act on her own.

Normally, Glinda would have leapt at the chance to matchmake, but her own pride and vanity had taken a hit in the beginning. She'd never dreamed that Fiyero would work that hard or be that patient for anything or anyone, and it hurt that it hadn't happened for her. She and Fiyero had an uneasy friendship after their breakup, and while she'd come to love Elphaba like the sister she'd never had, it still hurt to think about the idea of Elphaba and Fiyero dating.

But then last summer, she'd visited Elphaba and Nessarose in Munchkinland. And after seeing with her own eyes what Elphaba's home life was like, she'd made her peace with the idea. If anyone was worthy of a fairytale love story, it was her best friend, she'd decided. _Cinderella_ seemed rather fitting.

So, she'd given them both a little nudge when they'd returned to Shiz in the fall, and the rest was history. Glinda had to admit, seeing Elphaba and Fiyero together had been easier than she'd expected. And seeing Elphaba so happy with Fiyero, seeing her come into herself, was worth any pain. If Elphaba was Cinderella, Glinda liked to see herself as the fairy godmother. It was the next best role in a fairytale you could have, if you weren't a princess.

Glinda and Fiyero were only a few streets away from the restaurant where the group had agreed to meet when Glinda suddenly paused outside a jewellery store.

"I just want to pick up that bracelet I was getting repaired," she said to Fiyero. "Do you want to go ahead?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Nah, I'll come in," he said. "It won't be long, right?"

"No."

They stepped inside the store and Glinda immediately went to the counter.

"I'm picking up a repair for Miss Upland," she said briskly.

The clerk bowed his head. "Of course, Miss. One moment, please."

He disappeared into the back room. The store was empty other than Glinda and Fiyero, either because of the beautiful weather enticing people out of doors, or simply that they were approaching closing time.

Tapping her fingers on the counter as she waited, Glinda admired the sparkling jewels in the glass display cabinets. Momsie and Popsicle had asked her in their last letter what she wanted for a graduation present, and Glinda was thinking something sparkly might be just the perfect idea.

Glinda straightened as the clerk returned, a small wrapped parcel in his hands.

"Here you are, Miss Upland," he said to her, revealing her bracelet. "As you can see, we've repaired the clasp and re-set some of the stones, as requested."

Glinda examined the bracelet carefully before looking up with a smile.

"It looks wonderful, thank you."

It took another minute to finalise payment and sign the paperwork to show she had picked up the order, but finally Glinda thanked the clerk again and turned to find Fiyero. He was over in the back corner of the store, intently studying one particular display case.

Glinda tucked her package into her bag as she crossed over to him, wondering what had caught his interest. Elphaba's birthday had been a month ago, so it wasn't that; but perhaps he was thinking of a graduation gift for her?

As she came close enough to see what he was looking at, a gasp escaped her lips before she could stop herself.

Fiyero jumped as though a fog horn had sounded through the store, turning so quickly he almost fell over.

"Glin," he said, almost warningly, watching her stand as though frozen.

Her eyes were as wide as saucers and one perfectly manicured hand was pressed over her mouth in shock.

"Glinda," Fiyero said again.

Glinda stepped closer gingerly, staring transfixed at the display case he stood before. Rows of sparkling diamond rings blinked up at her, dancing as rays of the late afternoon sun streaming through the windows caught the light.

When she lifted her head to meet Fiyero's gaze, her vision was blurred slightly, and she wasn't sure if it was from the glittering diamonds or the tears that suddenly rose in her eyes.

"Is this for real?" she asked him in a trembling voice. "You're going to _propose?!"_

"I never said that," Fiyero said quickly, shushing her, although they were the only ones in the store.

She stared at him pointedly. "Fiyero, you don't just _casually_ look at _engagement rings!"_ she dropped her voice to a hiss.

"I was just killing time while I waited for you," Fiyero said innocently.

Glinda crossed her arms over her chest, frowning. "Then why did you jump?" she demanded.

Fiyero didn't have an answer for her.

Glinda stepped closer, her voice softening. "Yero. You're going to ask Elphie to marry you?"

Fiyero faltered for just a moment. "I'm thinking about it," he admitted.

Glinda took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to process it. Behind them the clerk was obviously closing up for the day and she wordlessly led Fiyero from the store.

They walked to the restaurant in silence and found a table. The others hadn't arrived yet, which was possibly for the best. Glinda was still in shock, and she didn't think she would be capable of holding a normal conversation just then.

"You've only been dating for- it's not even eight months yet!" she finally blurted out.

"Two weeks away," Fiyero reminded her, as though that made a difference.

When she just stared at him, Fiyero sighed and leaned forward on the table, running his hand through his hair.

"Look," he said finally. "I know it's only been eight months, but… I've loved her for so much longer than. You know that," he said, only a little hesitantly, trying to read her expression.

Glinda simply nodded. "I know."

"I've been thinking about how we're so close to graduation now, and what's going to happen after that. I _hate_ the thought of Fae going back to Munchkinland," he said miserably. "You know what her father's like, Glinda. Fae had to fight tooth and nail to get his permission to come to the Vinkus with me over Lurlinemas. What is it going to be like once she's back home full-time? How often is he going to let her come visit, or let me come visit?"

Glinda knew he had a point. Frex had barely taken the news of Elphaba and Fiyero's friendship well, let alone the news that they had started dating.

"I get that," she reassured. "A long-distance relationship across Oz would not be easy. But is that a good enough reason to propose this quickly?"

She held up a hand quickly as Fiyero opened his mouth.

"I'm _just_ saying this because I know Elphie will. And I think it's better to hear it from me now than from Elphie when you're down on one knee proposing. Isn't it?"

Fiyero knew she was right but couldn't stop himself from raising an eyebrow at her slightly.

"That's the only reason?"

Glinda rolled her eyes. "Fiyero, we broke up _two_ years ago," she reminded him. "Was I shocked to see you looking at rings? Yes."

She couldn't deny that, but she was sure anyone would be.

"But if you and Elphie get engaged, I'll be thrillified," she reassured him. "It's just that you haven't been dating long. Have you even discussed marriage before now?"

Elphaba had never mentioned anything to her about it, but Elphaba still felt a little odd talking to Glinda about her relationship with Fiyero, she knew. She was very conscious that Fiyero was Glinda's ex, and how hurt Glinda had been when their relationship ended.

Fiyero shifted in his seat. "Fae knows that I love her," he said firmly. "She knows that I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"But you've never discussed a timeline," Glinda said knowingly.

"Not exactly," Fiyero agreed.

Fiyero's shoulders sagged as he sat back in his seat. "I love her, Glinda. I love her, and I just want to be with her forever. That's all I'm thinking about right now."

He scratched at his ear faintly and sighed. "Are you saying I shouldn't ask her?"

Glinda bit her lip. "No," she said slowly. "I'm not saying that. Let me talk to Elphie. Find out what she's thinking. Discreetly," she added hastily, seeing Fiyero's sceptical look.

"Trust me, it'll be a lot subtler coming from me than you."

"Can you be subtle?" Fiyero asked doubtfully.

Glinda glared at him.

Suddenly Fiyero straightened in his seat and his face lit up. Glinda didn't need to look behind her to know that Elphaba had just entered the room.

"Hi," Elphaba greeted them as she slipped into the seat next to Fiyero, Nessa wheeling herself along behind her.

Fiyero leaned over to kiss her sweetly. "Hi," he grinned at her. "How was your study day?"

"Productive," Elphaba answered, looking far more relaxed than Fiyero had ever felt after a day of studying. "I'm starving though."

She reached for some menus, handing one to Nessa.

"Where's Boq?" Nessa asked Fiyero and Glinda. "He's usually the first one here."

"We haven't seen him," Glinda replied honestly. "But don't worry, I'm sure he'll be along soon."

"Do we have to wait for him to order, do you think?" Fiyero asked.

Usually Elphaba was the first to say that they should wait until they were all here. But, she really was starving.

Luckily, Boq arrived before they had to make a decision, panting a little, clearly having run at least part of the way here.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologised, taking the seat closest to Nessa. "I was working on an assignment and lost track of time."

Elphaba turned to Fiyero and raised her eyebrows. "And you were worried about _me_ forgetting dinner."

"When did I say that?"

Elphaba smiled. "You didn't have to. I know you," she reminded him.

Fiyero grinned. "And I know you. Why do you think I was worried?" he asked teasingly, kissing her.

Glinda couldn't help but watch Elphaba and Fiyero more closely during dinner than usual, Elphaba in particular.

She didn't know what exactly she was looking for, it wasn't as though Elphaba was going to wear a sign around her neck proclaiming that she was ready to get married. Elphaba had always been very good at hiding her thoughts and emotions. Glinda often wondered if it had come from having to protect herself from her father, who never gave a damn about Elphaba's thoughts and emotions.

Sometimes Glinda thought Fiyero was the only person who knew exactly what she was thinking at all times. In fact, she was sure of it. Because she'd watched him study Elphaba Thropp 101 for months as though his life depended on his final grade.

But in light of their conversation that afternoon, Glinda wondered if maybe it did. Or at least his heart depended on it.

That night in their dorm room, she watched Elphaba cross off another day on her calendar, counting down towards exams and graduation.

"Elphaba," Glinda said thoughtfully, climbing into bed.

Elphaba turned to her. "Yes?"

She knew it was serious if Glinda was calling her 'Elphaba' instead of 'Elphie.'

"You love Fiyero, don't you?"

Elphaba's brow furrowed as she reached for her hairbrush. "Yes," she said slowly.

"You're _in_ love with him?" Glinda pressed.

Wariness flickered across Elphaba's face. "Yes," she confirmed hesitantly.

"What's going to happen after graduation?"

It was clear whatever question Elphaba had been expecting, it wasn't that.

"Oh."

Glinda readjusted her pillows so that she was sitting up in bed more comfortably, looking at Elphaba expectantly.

The look on Elphaba's face seemed to suggest she'd never considered the idea before, but Glinda doubted that was true. Glinda wouldn't be surprised if Elphaba had been thinking about this from the very first time Fiyero had asked her,

" _Would you want to go to dinner with me sometime?"_

Elphaba bit her lip. "I don't know," she finally confessed. "He'll be in the Vinkus and I'll be in Munchkinland. It's not exactly a short trip between the two, and we'll both be busy. He'll have royal duties and I'll be…"

"A glorified servant," Glinda said, pursing her lips.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Taking care of Nessa," she corrected her.

Glinda sniffed. "There's not a whole lot of difference, Elphie."

Elphaba smiled faintly, brushing her hair to braid it before she went to sleep.

"But you have a plan, don't you?" Glinda pressed.

"A plan?" Elphaba repeated.

"A timeline. You know, he'll come visit for Lurlinemas; you'll go visit in the summer… a spring wedding?"

Elphaba laughed. "A spring wedding?" she repeated.

"Or summer, whatever works best for you," Glinda reassured her.

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"We don't have a plan," she said quietly.

She braided her hair in silence, looking thoughtful.

"Where is this coming from?" she asked suddenly.

Glinda shrugged, looking innocent. "Fiyero and I were talking about graduation before you and Nessa arrived for dinner. He mentioned he wasn't sure when he'd see you next, and I just wondered."

It was a very simple cover story, and not entirely a lie.

"I just see how happy you are with Fiyero," she added sincerely. "I've been wondering how you're feeling about it all."

Elphaba tied off her braid and pushed it back over her shoulder, blushing faintly.

"Glinda…"

Glinda sighed. "Come _on_ , Elphie. We can talk about this. Fiyero and I dated for three months over two years ago. We're all over it. And not talking about it doesn't mean it's not happening. You and Fiyero going to get married, and have children, and you and I are supposed to just pretend that you're not crazy in love with him? That your relationship is not a big deal? Because that is really going to ruin my maid of honour speech… that I have not already started working on."

Elphaba smiled faintly. "I don't know if that's going to happen, Glinda," she said softly, lowering her gaze.

Glinda's eyes widened. "What's not going to happen?"

"The whole marriage and children thing," Elphaba replied.

There was a wistful note in her tone Glinda had never heard from her friend before and it made her want to cry.

"Why not?" she demanded furiously.

Elphaba sighed. "My father-"

"You don't need his permission!" Glinda interrupted. "You're an adult!"

"But how can I leave Nessa?" Elphaba asked simply.

Glinda got out of bed and moved to sit next to Elphaba, placing her hand on her arm.

"Elphaba. You are not the only person in Oz capable of taking care of Nessarose," she reminded her calmly.

"Nessa is a dear. But you are not responsible for her, and you shouldn't sacrifice your happiness for her," Glinda said firmly. "I don't care what your father has made you believe, you do _not_ owe Nessa your freedom."

It was a moment rather reminiscent of the night they had become friends, the long-ago night where Glinda had first proclaimed that she would marry Fiyero.

The girls shared a smile as they recalled the night and then Glinda looked at her solemnly.

"Let's pretend for a moment, that your father is a human being," she said, which made Elphaba laugh.

"That's a hard sell, but I'll try and picture that world," she agreed, and Glinda giggled.

"If you could do anything after we graduate, what would you do?"

The speed of Elphaba's answer told Glinda just how much she had thought about it.

"I'd move to the Vinkus," she said simply.

"To be with Fiyero?"

Elphaba nodded. "I love him. I know it hasn't been that long, but I'd choose spending the rest of my life with him over everything," she admitted.

Tears sprung to Glinda's eyes, which startled Elphaba for a moment, but Glinda hugged her tightly before she could say anything.

"I'm so glad you two found each other," she said shakily.

Elphaba hugged her back tightly. "Thank you, Glinda."

Glinda sniffled and returned to her own bed.

Elphaba turned off the light and the room was plunged into darkness.

"I think…"

Glinda lifted her head from the pillow as Elphaba's voice drifted through the darkness.

"Think what, Elphie?" she asked.

"I think I'd want an autumn wedding," Elphaba almost whispered, as though to put the thought out into the world was daring the universe to ensure it never happened.

Glinda beamed, although Elphaba couldn't see it. "That would be pretty," she agreed. "Outdoors, with the leaves all changed colours?" she suggested.

"Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Glinda casually asked Elphaba about her plans for the day.

"I want to go into town," Elphaba shrugged. "I want to go to the bookstore. I didn't make it into town before they closed yesterday. Yero and I are going to have lunch at the pub. You?"

"Oh, this and that," Glinda replied airily, her mind already at work.

If there was anything Glinda was skilled at, it was staging her timing in ways that seemed entirely coincidental. It had helped her meet many a boy and stage many dramatic entrances at parties.

So when she met Elphaba and Fiyero coming out the pub that afternoon, she appeared pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, hi!" she greeted them. "How was lunch?"

"It was good," Elphaba shrugged. "What are you up to?"

"Just browsing," Glinda smiled.

"We're just going to the bookstore before we head back to school if you want to come," Elphaba offered.

"Sure," Glinda agreed and then paused. "Actually, while you're here. Fiyero, could I ask a favour? I'm trying to pick a gift for Popsicle's birthday and I could use a guy's opinion," she beamed at him.

Fiyero looked to her in bewilderment. "Uh, sure, Glin," he agreed.

He turned to Elphaba. "You want to go ahead, and I'll meet you there?" he suggested.

Elphaba agreed and headed towards the bookstore.

As soon as she rounded the corner, Glinda whirled around to face Fiyero.

"Ask her," she said firmly.

Fiyero looked at her blankly for a moment before he made the connection. The joy and relief that washed over Fiyero's face was more beautiful than Glinda had ever imagined.

"Are you sure?" he asked hopefully.

Glinda nodded. "I'm sure. Come on."

"Elphaba said she wants to marry me?" Fiyero demanded.

"Yes," Glinda nodded.

Fiyero eyed her suspiciously. "She _actually_ said-"

"Fiyero, you're just going to have to trust me on this," Glinda cut him off.

She hurried him along the streets back to the jewellery store and ushered him inside.

"Do your parents know?" she whispered to him as they headed for the display case with the engagement rings.

"Not exactly," Fiyero admitted. "I mean, I haven't told them. But I doubt they'll be surprised."

Glinda hesitated. "And Elphie's father?"

Fiyero's face darkened. "He can try to stop this, but he'll have to do it over my dead body."

Glinda patted his arm. "Don't give him ideas," she advised and turned her gaze to the rings.

"Ooh, that one!" she pointed immediately, picking the biggest, shiniest one she saw.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Glinda, this is for _Elphaba,"_ he reminded her. "She's not going to want anything that big. Can you let me do this please?"

Glinda heaved a sigh and stepped to the side, watching him frown over the case.

He stood there for so long without moving that Glinda began drumming her nails against the counter impatiently. Elphaba may be easily distracted in a bookstore, but eventually she'd come looking for them and Glinda knew Fiyero wouldn't want her to find him looking at engagement rings before he actually proposed.

"Fiyero?" she prodded gently.

He looked up at her. "What do you think about this one?"

Glinda peered over to look. It was a delicate gold band with three tiny diamonds in a vine pattern.

"Hmm."

"What?" Fiyero demanded. "Is it that bad?"

"No, no," Glinda reassured him hastily. "No, it's very Elphaba."

Fiyero stared at her blankly.

"Glinda, I have no idea what I'm doing here, and you're not helping," he hissed at her.

Glinda rolled her eyes. "Fiyero, calm down. Honestly."

"Calm down? Glinda, I'm asking Fae to marry me. I need the perfect ring!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"And you'll find it," Glinda said soothingly. "You just need to think bigger."

She pointed to the ring he'd pointed out.

"This ring is very Elphaba. It's simple, it's delicate, it's lovely. But once you two are married, Elphaba is going to be a _princess._ Future _queen._ She needs a ring that fits that future status. So, you need to match all your Elphaba knowledge with all your royal knowledge."

"Trust me," Glinda said confidently. "I'm like… Elphie's fairy godmother."

Fiyero stared at her blankly.

"Fairy godmother? Like in _Cinderella?_ The fairytale?" Glinda pressed.

Fiyero frowned thoughtfully and Glinda's face softened.

"Look, Fiyero. You say Elphie deserves the world, right? This is your first chance to give her that," she said quietly.

Fiyero's gaze drifted back over the engagement rings.

"That one."

Glinda followed his finger and beamed.

"Perfect," she nodded.

Fiyero summoned the clerk and pointed to the ring. "I want that one."

The clerk smiled as she unlocked the case and retrieved the ring to show him.

"Excellent choice, sir. White gold halo band with a marquise diamond setting."

Fiyero examined it carefully and he broke into a wide smile.

"This is the one," he confirmed.

Glinda suppressed a squeal, clasping her hands together in front of her mouth.

The clerk turned to Glinda. "Do you know your ring size, miss?"

"Oh, it's not for me," Glinda explained hastily. "I'm just helping him choose. But it's ok. I know what size he'll need."

Fiyero looked at her in bewilderment and she shrugged. "What? I know ring sizes."

When the clerk told Fiyero the price, Glinda's eyes widened but Fiyero didn't even blink at the figure.

"Do _not_ tell Elphaba how much it cost," he warned her, once he'd made arrangements to pay and pick up the ring once it had been resized.

That was the least of the secrets Glinda was worried about keeping.

"When are you going to ask her?" she demanded. "Are you going to tell Nessa?"

Fiyero sighed as they left the store, looking both relieved and exhausted.

"I don't know when I'm going to ask her yet," he said. "But I'm not telling anyone else. Except my parents," he amended. "I swear to Oz, Glinda. If you let this slip-"

"I swear, I won't say _anything,"_ Glinda promised, miming zipping her lips shut.

Fiyero looked somewhat doubtful but nodded as they headed towards the bookstore to meet Elphaba.

The next few weeks were the longest of Glinda's life. Every time Elphaba and Fiyero went out on a date, Glinda wondered if Elphaba would return with the ring on her finger.

Glinda did what she deemed her part- after helping Fiyero select the ring, naturally. She started to push Elphaba to open up about her dream future. Not enough to rouse her suspicions about Fiyero's plans to propose, but enough to make her believe it would happen.

As exams began, she was forced to put the matter of her best friend's possible engagement from her mind, to ensure she would pass her exams and actually be able to graduate. But that didn't mean she was any less impatient.

" _What are you waiting for?"_ she demanded, cornering him in the dining hall one night.

"Glin, we're in the middle of exams," Fiyero pointed out. "I'm not stupid enough to propose when Fae is so focused on her studies I swear there's times where she forgets who I am. Are you kidding me?"

Glinda wrinkled her nose. "That makes sense," she allowed.

"Besides," Fiyero continued. "I was waiting for this and it only came this afternoon."

He pulled a letter out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Glinda.

"Is this from Elphie's father? I thought you weren't going to ask his blessing?"

"Not his blessing," Fiyero replied. "My parents' blessing."

Glinda skimmed the letter frantically. It wasn't a long letter, but succinct. As he'd predicted, Fiyero's parents weren't exactly surprised that he planned to propose; and although it was sooner than they'd expected, they readily gave him their blessing.

 _We're thrillified to have Elphaba as part of our family,_ they had written, which melted Glinda's heart. There was more love for Elphaba in that sentence than she'd ever heard from Elphaba's father.

"I do not think Momsie and Popsicle would be this calm about my getting engaged to someone I'd only been seeing for a few months," she said in amazement.

Fiyero grinned slightly. "Yeah, my parents are pretty cool," he admitted.

Glinda smiled. "You do have a plan, don't you? On how to do it?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Yes, Glin. Somewhat. I'm working on it."

"Do you need any help?" Glinda offered. "Because I am great at getting people where they need to be. Or wearing what they're supposed to wear," she hinted.

Fiyero stared at her exasperatedly.

"What? Cinderella's fairy godmother got her glass slippers," Glinda pointed out. "I can _certainly_ make sure Elphie looks presentable when you're proposing."

Fiyero just walked away.

Of the five of them, Elphaba was the last to finish her exams and they'd collectively agreed to meet her once she was done and have dinner to festivate.

Glinda had sat her last exam two days ago, which meant she'd spent the past two days completely free to again obsess over Fiyero's proposal. He'd been remarkably tight-lipped on the subject ever since he'd shown her the letter from his parents.

As they waited for Elphaba's exam to finish, Glinda studied him critically. He looked relaxed as he leaned back against the wall, whistling softly and joking with Boq about something.

"We've only got one more week until graduation," she mused.

Nessa smiled at her. "I know. Isn't that great? I can't wait to go home."

Glinda studied Nessa carefully.

"What are your plans for after you're home, Nessa?"

"Oh, I'm going to start working with Father, I think. He's going to start letting me shadow him, and _really_ see what it means to be Governor."

"And Elphie?"

Nessa's smile faltered. "She'll be busy, I'm sure."

The girls shared a knowing look before Nessa averted her gaze. Glinda went back to watching Fiyero.

When Elphaba exited the classroom, her shoulders were light, and she practically skipped into Fiyero's arms.

"Done!" she declared with relief, giggling slightly as Fiyero swung her off her feet.

"You feel good?" he asked her. "You did ok?"

"I think so," she agreed frowning slightly. "Is it weird if I feel a little sad?"

Fiyero grinned. "It's why I love you," he told her, dipping his head to kiss her.

"Where should we go for dinner?" Glinda asked them.

" _The Wilted Rose?"_ Fiyero volunteered. "Or the pub?"

"No, we should go somewhere fancier," Glinda insisted. "This is a festivation, after all."

After a few more suggestions, Elphaba broke up the debate.

"Why doesn't everyone just go get what they want, and we can meet up and eat on the grass? Like a picnic?" she suggested.

"That's a great idea," Nessa agreed.

"I've got a blanket we can use to eat off!" Glinda offered.

"I'll get drinks," Fiyero raised his hand.

When they all met up with their respective dinners, setting up their picnic underneath a tree, Fiyero surprised them by pulling out a bottle of champagne.

"I figured if we're festivating, we should do it in style, right?" he asked.

Elphaba took the bottle from him and raised an eyebrow. "Yero… great idea, hon, first of all. Secondly, did you think to get champagne flutes along with the champagne, or are we drinking from the bottle?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Fae, I wasn't going to buy champagne flutes right before we graduate. So yes, we will be drinking out of paper cups," he nodded.

Elphaba laughed.

Fiyero waited until they'd finished eating before opening the champagne. Even Nessarose consented to having a little champagne so that they could make a toast.

"Alright," Fiyero announced when all their glasses were filled. "I would like to propose a toast."

"To no more exams!" Boq declared, grinning at Nessa.

Fiyero pointed to Boq. "While that is a _very_ important thing, Boq. I had something a little different in mind."

Glinda straightened, her eyes widening. Was this it?

"I would like to propose a toast," Fiyero repeated, raising his glass. "To… friends."

Glinda frowned. "Friends?" she repeated disappointedly.

Fiyero nodded.

"To friends," Nessa echoed, beaming at them all.

"I'll drink to that," Elphaba agreed.

They clinked glasses and drank, but Fiyero sat back on his heels soberly.

"I just want to say," he said, putting his glass aside. "That I'm really glad I came to Shiz."

Nessa gasped softly, one hand going over her chest. "Oh no," she whispered, her eyes looking glassy. "Are we doing goodbye speeches already? Because I'm not prepared for that."

If Glinda's instincts were right, that wasn't the only thing Nessa wasn't prepared for that was about to happen.

"Ssh," she hissed. "Let Fiyero talk."

Fiyero flashed her a small grin before continuing.

"So, I've been to a few schools-" he began, cutting off as Elphaba coughed faintly.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she looked at him innocently, stifling a smile.

"Elphie, hush!" Glinda demanded.

Elphaba looked at her in surprise, and Fiyero shot her a warning glance.

"I just think it's rude to interrupt when people are making speeches," she said innocently. "Go on, Yero."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Glin."

He took a deep breath. "I've been to a few schools now, but Shiz has definitely been the best. And that's because of you guys. Especially, because of you," he said as he turned to Elphaba.

Glinda watched Elphaba's face soften as he took her hand in his.

"Fae, everything changed when the moment I fell in love with you," he told her. "I changed. And it's been a long road from that day until now, but it was all worth the wait. I'd like to say I don't have any regrets but we both know that isn't exactly true," he admitted and Elphaba nodded faintly.

Glinda flinched slightly, knowing she was one of those regrets- or at least, he regretted that their relationship lasted as long as it did. Yet it didn't hurt as much as she thought it should.

"Even though," Fiyero continued. "I wouldn't change anything, because then our story wouldn't be the amazing story it is. I have worked harder to win your love than I've ever worked for anything in my entire life, and I will work hard for the rest of my life to give you all the happiness that you deserve."

Fiyero released Elphaba's hand and moved so that he was kneeling on one knee, drawing out the ring box from inside his pocket and opening it to reveal the stunning diamond ring inside. Glinda's vision blurred with tears, but she still saw the blood drain from Elphaba's face as she realised what was happening.

Nessa muffled a gasp against her hand and Boq gaped at Fiyero, who seemed to be oblivious to everyone except Elphaba.

"Elphaba, I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he told her, reaching for her left hand. "I want our lives together to start as soon as possible. I can't stand the thought of being apart from you for even a minute after graduation."

Tears ran down Glinda's face silently. She spared a glance towards Nessa, who was watching with glassy eyes. Elphaba seemed to be fighting back tears as well.

"I know it seems crazy, I know it seems that it hasn't been that long," Fiyero said, his voice dropping so that Glinda was straining to hear what he was saying.

"But I've loved you for so long. So much longer than eight months. You are the only girl I want to be with- to be my wife and my queen. Elphaba, will you marry me?"

The question hung in the air for a long moment as Elphaba and Fiyero stared at one another in silence. For one heart-stopping moment, Glinda thought Elphaba was going to say no and she held her breath, mentally willing her best friend to accept.

And then Elphaba nodded as a sob burst from her lips.

Fiyero's whole body sagged in relief and he pulled Elphaba into his arms, kissing her far deeper than he usually did around them.

Glinda began to cry in earnest, watching Elphaba bury her face in Fiyero's neck while he held her tightly. He was whispering something to her, pulling back and cusping her face in his hands gently. Glinda wondered if he was explaining his reasons- well, one of the reasons- behind his proposal. They both looked so solemn and Elphaba was nodding faintly at whatever he was saying.

A movement in Glinda's peripheral vision caught her attention and she turned to see Boq handing Nessa a handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

Finally, Fiyero took the ring from the box in his hand and gently slipped it onto the ring finger of Elphaba's left hand. They both stared at it for a moment, before Elphaba whispered something to Fiyero and kissed him.

Glinda felt she had been patient long enough by now and crawled inelegantly across the blanket to reach her best friend, practically falling over her in her hurry to hug her.

" _Elphie!_ Let me see!" she exclaimed eagerly, grabbing for Elphaba's left hand.

"Glinda, you've seen it," Fiyero reminded her as Elphaba laughed slightly.

Elphaba's eyes widened slightly and she looked between them.

"What? Glinda, you knew about this?"

"I helped pick the ring!" Glinda beamed.

"No, you didn't!" Fiyero protested. "She didn't," he told Elphaba.

Glinda rolled her eyes. "Fine. I was just with him when he picked it. But I haven't seen it on your hand," she said, pulling Elphaba's hand out of the shadows cast by the tree they were under, so she could see the diamonds sparkle in the sunlight.

"It's so perfect," she said, her throat tight at fresh tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you!"

She hugged Elphaba tightly.

"Thanks, Glin," Elphaba said quietly.

Glinda released her and turned to Fiyero as Boq moved forward to congratulate Elphaba. "Thank Oz you finally did it. I thought I was going to _die."_

Fiyero scoffed. _"You_ thought you were going to die? There is a very good chance I failed all my exams, because unfortunately, none of them had a question about how you planned to ask your girlfriend to marry you."

Glinda giggled.

Behind them, Nessa and Elphaba were hugging.

"I just- I can't believe it!" Nessa said stunned, looking at the ring.

Elphaba laughed hollowly. "Me either."

Nessa looked to Fiyero. "I can't believe you got Father's blessing to _propose."_

Fiyero paused for just a moment. "Er, I didn't. He doesn't know."

Nessa's eyes widened. "Oh."

She hesitated and said rather slowly. "I don't think he's going to take it well."

"I don't particularly care," Fiyero said firmly.

Elphaba smiled at him softly. Oddly Nessa didn't look reassured.

That night, Elphaba couldn't help herself from watching her ring sparkle in the lamplight. Glinda smiled as she exited the bathroom.

"I have never seen you look so happy," she said.

Elphaba blushed faintly. "Well, I get one week to be happy before my father finds out. I may as well make the most of it, right?"

Glinda's face lit up. "I am _so_ glad you said that, Elphie."

She reached under her bed and pulled out a hatbox which she carried over to Elphaba's bed.

"What's this?" Elphaba asked in bewilderment, sitting up on her bed.

Glinda flung off the lid. "Wedding magazines!" she beamed.

She pulled a few out and handed them to Elphaba. "Now, were you serious about a fall wedding? Because a wedding for this fall _is_ doable if we work fast… and if you're happy with late fall. Like, end of October."

Elphaba gaped at her. "We haven't talked about a date yet," she said weakly.

"Well, you should do this tomorrow then. Now, _these_ two issues have some dresses I think would be amazing for you. I have some old issues that have great ideas for fall weddings, but they're all at home."

Elphaba let out a breath slowly. "Glin, can we hold off on the wedding plans just for now?" she asked. "I'm still getting my head around the idea I'm engaged. I don't know if I can cope with thinking about the actual wedding part just yet. And the marriage part is… terrifying."

Glinda frowned. "You don't regret-"

"No," Elphaba hastily interrupted. "No, never. It's just a lot, that's all. I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed."

Glinda smiled gently, squeezing her hand. "Of course. I'm sorry. I'm just… so happy for you. Both of you."

Elphaba smiled faintly. "I know, Glin."

Her gaze drifted back to the magazines. "Um… do I want to know how long you've been collecting these for?"

Glinda looked at her as she repacked the hatbox.

"Wedding magazines? Since I was five. This box of wedding magazines? Only the past few weeks," she reassured her. "I wanted you to have ideas."

Elphaba chuckled. "Well, I have had one or two brief ideas," she admitted.

Glinda's face lit up. "Like what?"

Elphaba hesitated. "Would you be my maid of honour?"

Tears sprung to Glinda's eyes. "Really?"

Elphaba smiled. "You already started drafting the speech, right?"

Glinda laughed and nodded, throwing her arms around Elphaba and hugging her tightly. "It's going to be an amazing speech," she promised.

" _And,_ as my first point of business as your maid of honour, I'm going to make sure that you and Fiyero have the happiest week of your lives," she continued. "You know, before your father turns up for graduation, finds out about the engagement and makes you both miserable."

Glinda went to get a pen and notebook, her mind already brimming with ideas, missing the look of trepidation on Elphaba's face.

"Great," she said weakly.

Glinda was oblivious. Elphaba may fit the _Cinderella_ fairytale perfectly, but Glinda was her fairy godmother. And she was determined to be the most amazing fairy godmother ever. Glass slippers would be nothing by the time she got through helping Elphaba plan her wedding.

 **The End**

 **AN. I wanted to keep this light and fluffy, so we are ending this here! Coming next- _Until the End of Time._**

 **Chapter One will be up in a few minutes (if you're reading this right after I post it. Otherwise, it should be up now)**


End file.
